Through the Eyes of a Silk Worm
by amazingrayce13
Summary: Its been a year since Tokyo and our beloved little Silkie tells us a story about his favorite red-headed alien princess and the daily life at Titans Tower. What will happen when Star becomes ill and he's separated from her for a long time? How has her relationship with Robin grown? How does Silkie really feel about the other titans? Lots of R/S later to come :)
1. Chapter 1: Routine

This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy!

Note: I may go through and revise some of this later, to correct any fragments or run on sentences ;)

Chapter 1: Routine

The sun persists into rising and it will be moments before Starfire will wake up and begin a new day. I sit at the end of her bed, starring at her clock. It ticks as the needle rotates, pointing at each number as it passes. Once the thin needle makes a rotation, the big hand slightly moves once, and once the big hand moves 60 times, the little hand will point at the number that comes next. I don't know how these clocks work, really, but all I know is when the big hand is on the 12, and the little hand is on the 8, that's when it'll ring and wake her up to start the day.

Right now, the big hand was on the 12, and the little hand was on the 7, which means the thin needle will have to make 60 more rotations. I was ready to get out of bed now, and I didn't feel like watching the clock anymore. So I jumped off her bed and walked out of the room.

The hallways were dark and quiet, but believe it or not it's common for the others to be up at this hour. Robin is usually up early watching the morning news. I would sometimes crawl in his lap and watch it with him. He is usually still in his pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal or a strawberry pop tart. If I'm good, he gives me half, and I don't hesitate to accept any offer of food. As a matter of fact, I eat anything that is dropped in front of me.

This morning was different. He broke off a tiny piece and placed it on the ground. I was about to give him a strange look but I couldn't resist. Food is food, and it was calling my name. I scarfed it down and he leaned over to scratch my back.

"That's it for today, you little rascal" He said "you're getting fat, remember?"

It's true, I've been gaining a lot of weight lately, so I'm not allowed to eat as much as I used to. The vet gave me a prescription for some special vitamins and recommended Starfire to feed me this special diet food that tastes terrible. I used to dread taking the pills, she would have to hold me down and pry my mouth open every night. Then she would bribe me into taking them, with sweet delicious bacon bits, in this case: the only good meal I have every day.

After when Robin left, I went to explore the tower some more to see if anyone else was up. Cyborg is usually down in the garage working on the car, shining it, changing the oil, and calling it his baby. I sometimes sit and watch from a distance as he makes several modifications to make the vehicle perfect. I sometimes think he's wasting his time, because I have never seen a single scratch on it.

Raven is usually up on the roof chanting her usual "azarath, metrion, zinthos." I never understood what those words meant or why she meditates upon them every day, but if she's not meditating, she's usually sitting in a dark corner somewhere in the house reading a novel or old tone. I remember going into her room once. It was so dark and scary inside. I didn't stay long because she discovered me and swatted my behind with one of her books. I never went back in there again.

And Beast boy…is never up. He's always the last one to get out of bed. When there's no combat practice, he'll sleep in till 10, 11, 12, sometimes 3 in the afternoon! Who knew a body could stay in a bed that long!

Well, I take that back. I have spent most of my life asleep, but that's because my species needs to rest at least 14 hours a day. Star and I sleep for about 8-9 hours a night. Then I'll take several naps throughout the day for about 2-3 hours. Most of the time is when they go out to fight crime but Starfire usually takes naps during the week and I always join her when she does.

Right now, I wasn't tired. I went to the lower level of the tower to see if there was anything productive to do. All the sudden, I find the mail sitting in front of the door. The mailman must have stopped by early probably to avoid coming into contact with me. The last time he saw me; I jumped on him, and started to lick his face. There was another time where I bit his leg real hard and it caused his britches to fall down. I think he's scared of me, but I wonder how he even gets on our small island every morning. There are no roads to connect the tower, and even Cyborg's car needs to use hover rockets to carry everyone across the water. Should it be impossible for anyone to get here?

I take the mail in my mouth and carry it to the main room. I've been trained to do that, because apparently owners do it with their dogs and Robin has somehow gotten me to do it to. It's a journey up the steps but I've been better at climbing them. I gently placed the mail on the coffee table in the main room.

I was about to go back into Starfire's room when the alarm clock rung, and she was finally getting up. I guess a lot of time passed when I climbed all those staircases. I darted in her room, jumped on her bed, and licked her face. She laughed as she rolled over and turned the alarm off.

"Good morning, Silkie..." She murmured as she reached over to stroke my back. I happily cuddled closer to her, allowing her to wrap me in her arms. Lying back down, she pulled the covers closer to her and buried her face deep in the pillow.

"I'm still tired" She whispered with a soft yawn. The alien princess closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

I like to get up early, and it bores me to death waiting for her to get up. She does this every day, because apparently she's too tired to wake up once that alarm clock rings.

I have developed a number of innocent-appearing ways to get her out of bed. First of all I would start to wail loudly, which never works because she'll just stuff her head underneath her pillow. Then I go for plan B: nibble all over her face. That sometimes gets her attention, but the best way to get her out of bed is to tug the edge of her nightgown, and she'll usually roll out of bed from there. It's strange though, because she used to be a morning person, but now she'll do anything to get as much sleep as possible. Let's face it; I'm her real alarm clock in the morning.

I bit the edge of her gown hard as I tried to get her up. There are literally teeth marks from where I've previously done it. She moaned softly and chuckled a little bit. Then finally, she threw the sheets off her and started to get up.

"Okay, Silkie" She laughed "you win...I'm up, I'm up, I'm up…"

She sits up and stretches out her arms, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Alright boy" she said, standing up from the bed "let me go get dressed, and we'll get something to eat, ok?"

Once she got dressed I followed her into the main room for breakfast. The rest of the titans have assembled to eat together. Except Robin, who had already eaten, and left to go patrol the city. The aroma of bacon, scrambled eggs, buttermilk waffles, and syrup flowed through my nostrils. My mouth began to water and I hope they will share some with me.

Starfire flew over to the table and sat at her usual spot. Grabbing a plate, and filling it with the mouth watering food "Good morning friends!" she happily shouted before she started eating.

Cyborg turned from the kitchen and gave her a warm-welcomed smile "Hey Star! How's our favorite princess doing?"

"Good!" she replied "thank you Cyborg!"

I pass Starfire and look up at the table, my tiny eyes widen at the sight of the amazing cuisine. I wanted to burry my face into those pancakes, and scarf down all those eggs. Starfire noticed my desperate pleas and laughed.

"There's nothing here for you Silkie" she said "come on, let's go get some of YOUR food"

Yuck. That brown crunchy stuff that I had to revert to ever since the diet started. She stood up and walked over to the cabinets. She took the bag out and poured some into my bowl. It's not that bad, but it's nothing compared to the delicious meal she and her friends were having. It's not fair. Why do I have to diet in the first place? Just because I gained a few pounds doesn't mean I'm fat. I wanted what they were eating...I think I'm going through withdrawals...

But I eat the chaw anyways, because if I don't, then I'll have nothing. I was hoping to finish early so I could catch the table scraps. Unfortunately they finished before me, because the table was being cleaned, and the leftovers were stored away in the fridge.

I felt Starfire's hands clip the collar around my neck, attaching the leash that goes with it. It was that time of day again. "Come on boy" she said "let's go into town!"

I couldn't wait to see where we're going to explore today. She always takes me into the city at least once a day, but only if she wasn't busy with missions.

It was the best way to spend time with her; we would go to the park, the beach, the meadow, the pizza parlor. Sometimes one or two of the other titans would go with her. But I usually prefer that she's alone with me.

The first place we went to was the pet store in town, I have been in there several times, but I often get in big trouble for eating the merchandise.

As we walked inside the huge building, my nose was met with so many smells, that I raise my head to get the best whiffs possible. Even though everything sold is meant for dogs and cats, Starfire still gets things that I can actually use, like chewy toys, and biscuits.

When she had finished shopping, we strolled around town, and then she decided to take me to the park. It was unusually quiet today, probably because today is Monday, and everyone is usually at work or school. She walked me down the pavement and we would occasionally relax and observe the nature. I ate some bugs, chased a few butterflies, and rolled around on the damp grass, which was covered with morning dew.

Starfire laid out a picnic blanket under the shady tree and sat on it; I crawled in her lap, and observed the nature with her.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked me "I wish my friends were here to see this! It's so beautiful! If only it would snow, oh how I want to see it so badly!"

It's been an unusual winter this year. It's the middle of January and we haven't had any sign of snow yet, which was a huge disappointment to Starfire last Christmas because she is extremely fascinated by it. Every day, she would go outside and just play in it. Make snow angels, build snowmen and even catch the white flurry flakes with her tongue. I do hope that it will snow at least once for her this winter

I looked up at the sky and saw gray bulky clouds; I shivered as the 40 degree wind flew past us. I looked up at Starfire who didn't look cold at all.

We walked around the park a little more, and then on the way home, we stopped by our favorite ice cream stand, only to find it unattended.

Preparation for the winter here was drastic because the city's population is large in springs, summers and falls. But the hot-dog stands, ice cream shops, and even the popcorn machines were all shuttered and closed, many with cards notifying when it'll reopen. It's probably because no one wants to stand outside in this kind of weather, especially since it was cold outside.

Luckily, we found a coffee shop that was just around the corner, but Starfire tied me next to the lamppost because there was a large sign that read "No pets allowed" on the window of the restaurant. She went inside and I watched her through the window, she's never taken me here before, but it looked like she and the waitress were acquainted with each other.

I heard the commotion inside of the customers, probably stopping by for coffee before work, and they were folded over their cups, taking small sips of their hot beverages. Starfire came back out with her cup. I didn't know she was a coffee drinker. As a matter of fact, none of the titans are huge fans of coffee. But the aroma wasn't coffee; it was a chocolate chip frappe chino.

"mmm mmm" she said taking a few sips "these are so delicious!"

She unties me and walks me back to the tower, finishing her drink along the way. When we got back, she gave me the new toy she bought me at the pet store and I suddenly grew attached to it. It was a red rubber ball that squeaks every time I chew it. I have had hundreds of chew toys, but none of them last more than a week. She buys them because it keeps me from chewing on everyone's stuff. These toys are meant for dogs but it was her idea in the first place. The titans have thanked her greatly for that.

I played with my ball for a few more minutes and then I grew tired of it. It was now covered with teeth marks and slimy from my saliva. I nudged the ball near the corner of the room and decided to explore the tower a little bit. Nothing much was happening. The Boys were training in the gym and the Girls were reading and painting their fingernails in the main room. They were talking about some sort of movie that was supposed to come out in a few weeks, about some girl and her vampire/werewolf boyfriend. I'd expect Raven to be into movies like that, but apparently Starfires a big fan of it too for some odd reason.

As I continued to walk down the hallway, I started to feel real sleepy. So I went back into Starfire's room and took a short nap on her bed. I woke up about an hour later when she came in to dress out of her uniform from combat practice. When all the sudden, Boom! A blast of thunder is heard from outside and it started to hammer down rain.

I look out the window, and watch the raindrops fall from the sky and splatter on the ground below us. The river sways as the wind and the gusts carries and crashes it against the shoreline. Lightning flashes and another loud Boom shakes the roof. I find myself pressing against Starfire's leg for support.

"Aww it's alright Silkie" She said "it's just a thunderstorm, were safe in here"

She closes the blinds and carries me to her bed. We lay there in the dark for a few minutes. But the lightning still illuminates the room. She strokes my back as I cuddle closer to her. For some reason, I have a huge fear of thunderstorms. I've been trying to overcome it, but somehow I never did. Although when I find myself, snuggled up to her, listening to her heartbeat, I always forget what is going on. Starfire always finds a way to calm me, especially with her scent, her heartbeat, and the warmth of her chest. She pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. I leaned up and licked her in the face.

Once I started to get comfortable, the alarm goes off in the tower. The room starts flashing red, and that only means one thing: There's trouble going on in the city. I didn't want her to leave but she did. Without a word I heard her sigh as she rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As she left, I remember what she was wearing, and the air in the room started to get cold. Even though it wasn't snowing yet, it must have been around 20 degrees outside, and I was concerned because she didn't even leave without a sweater.

I crawled off the bed and peeked out of the window. The T-Car was already hovering across the stormy river with everyone in it. I wonder who they're about to face. Control Freak? Cinderblock?...Killer Moth?...

Anyway, while they were gone, I did some exploring and wandered inside the kitchen. Lately, I have been practicing my refrigerator opening skills, and yesterday while they were out, I was finally able to do it! Poor Starfire gets blamed for everything I chew up, spit up, or throw up, so she's the one who gets stuck with cleaning up my messes.

I promised myself I would be more careful next time but when I went to open it I found it childproof locked near the top where I couldn't reach it. Now I have no way to open it at all...that's just great.

A few hours pass and the titans come home. Starfire happily flies in, covered in a purplish-red goop from head to toe. This usually indicates they were out fighting plasmus again, another typical but easy bad guy to take down. The rest of the titans walk in and take off their dirty and wet coats. Most of the thunderstorm passed, but the worst of the storm occurred while they were out. Cyborg leaned over the table wiping his face with a rag

"Glad that's over with" He said "fighting that guy gets old after a while..."

Raven floated it and lowered her hood "at least it didn't take too long" She said "it was freezing out there…"

I heard Raven's voice shivering once she said that and I noted her hugging herself for warmth. I looked over at Starfire who was barely dressed for such weather. Her casual uniform wasn't enough, and I don't understand how she could have easily survived that. Beast boy was the last to come in, and when he did so, he glided past the other titans and patted her on the back, hard enough that he almost knocked her over

"Way to go Star!" He shouted "You totally creamed that blob!"

Cyborg perked up "Yeah!" He shouted "we wouldn't have done it without ya, girl!"

Starfire blushed and looked down at the floor below her "Thank you guys" She chuckled "it was nothing, really..."

She looked exhausted as she flew over and leaned against the couch. Robin looked over at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Star, I want you to dress warmer next time" He said

Starfire looked up at him "But Robin, I'm not cold.." she murmured, but I could tell she was. I saw her trembling when she said that.

Robin sighed "Please listen to me" He said with a serious tone "it's for your own good..I don't want you getting sick, alright?"

She always says that she's not affected by earth's radiation, but a long time ago, when they were fighting the brotherhood of evil, she got separated from the titans and collapsed in the snow. Starfire has lived here for years, so she's starting to get used to earth's radiation and culture. I've noticed an improvement in her grammar and she's less naive that she once was. If you ask me, it seems as if she's becoming a different person. The curious alien princess is becoming more sophisticated.

She looked up at Robin, gave him a small smile, and nodded her head slowly, accepting the promise he wanted her to make.

"Okay" she said quietly.

Robin smiled, happy that she was listening to him "Good" He said "Now then, I'm headed back down there to file the police report, do you want to come with?"

"No" She said "I want to stay."

"Okay, well I should be back before dinnertime." Robin said

"Alright" She whispered "Sounds good."

Robin looked around and realized the other titans had left the room. At times like these he would try and make a romantic move and he's always the first one to do so. They usually only smooch when they are alone, but I've seen them do it lots of times. Starfire always happily goes along with it, but that's another thing-I noticed that she's always the first one to pull back, never making their moments last too long.

I remember a few months ago when they first came home from Tokyo, She and Raven had a conversation in our room while they helped each other unpack. She told Starfire that since the relationship was now official, she needs to be careful. Robin will start becoming more hormonal. In other words, if push comes to shove, she needs to be the one in control if she ever felt like he started pushing things to where they shouldn't go...if you know what I mean by that.

But now, they were going for quite a long time. Then, after about fifteen seconds she uttered a weak moan and I watched her legs twitch and stumble forward. Robin reacted and instantly caught her, both looking slightly surprised. Starfire had a dreary look on her face as if it completely took the energy out of her.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted "are you alright?"

"Y..Yeah" She said weakly "I think so"

"Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away..."

"No It was me"

"No Star, it was my fault. I should have been more careful. I'm so sorry..I'm just uhh, gonna go now.."

As he babbled, he backed away from her with an extremely embarrassed look on his face. He stumbled and fell backwards after hitting his heel against the couch. He quickly got back up and scratched the back of his head, and then he turned to leave without saying another word.

I looked at his face when he left. He was mildly blushing the entire time. The love-struck embarrassed look was also quite common around here and it only happens when he's around Starfire.

Starfire watched him go with a surprised look but she smiled and decided to relax on the couch. She starred off into space for quite some time. At first I thought she was fawning over him but..No. She was frowning and her eyes were droopy. I may have been mistaken but she also looked like she had some trouble breathing. She took a few deep breaths and the sudden sensation went away, then she picked up the remote and started to watch TV.

I started to get worried but I assumed it was nothing. She looked fine now, and I wasn't concerned anymore. I curled up in her lap and watched one of her favorite shows with her, and this is what we did for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

Chapter 2: Movies

I lay like a log underneath the table, starring at everyone's feet, waiting for someone to drop something, a crumb, a scrap, anything. I'm not allowed in the dining area during breakfast, lunch, or dinner, because they think that I'll mutate and turn into a giant moth again, which is stupid. I have sat under the table eating their scraps ever since I started living here. Starfire lets me out anyway and she's the only one who knows I do it..I think, but no one has ever said anything or yelled at her for not keeping me locked in her room. Then again, Starfire's innocence lets her get away with anything, especially with Robin, he probably wouldn't even care.

Then Plop! Plop! Crumbs of delicious bacon, and beef, scattered all over the floor as everyone ate. I make myself stand, my stubby legs wobble and one of them has fallen asleep but it doesn't take more than a few seconds of pacing to bring the feeling back to it. I scarf down the crumbs like a vacuum cleaner.

I watched the ground like a hawk, waiting for any more, someone has dropped a whole bacon strip, I think it was Starfire; she may have done it on purpose for my benefit. I wolfed it down and nudged her foot in thanks. After a few minutes, everyone started to leave the table; she bends down and gives me a belly rub, then scoops me up in her arms and walked back to the sofa.

Truth be told, I'm not really allowed in the living area either, because I like to chew the sofa, or at least, I USED to not be allowed. At first, they always got mad at Starfire if I'm even near it, but now they really don't care. I only chew the sofa if she forgets to feed me, but she's real good at keeping me fed, so I haven't done it in ages.

She lay down and closed her eyes, occasionally opening them to look at me. She smiled and pulled me closer to her, and then she turned toward the couch falling asleep. I tried to wiggle my way out of her arms, but they were holding onto me tightly. I didn't bother fighting her anymore. I hear her moan as she settled in the cushions and I felt her heartbeat pounding against my body. We laid there for a few minutes when I heard Cyborg and Robin coming back in the room. The two titans were talking about the mission they went on today.

"I'm telling ya man!" Cyborg shouted "If Plasmus breaks out of Jail one more time, then we definitely need to do something about it"

"Plasmus is strong enough to break through anything" Robin said "even a thick wall of steal can't hold him"

Cyborg went over to the kitchen, and pulled a soda from out of the fridge "its crazy man" He muttered taking a sip from the canned beverage.

I sensed Robin walking over to the couch as his voice became broader "Well, it's our job" He said "he's broken out of jail a thousand times, and we've kicked his butt a thousand times"

"Correction!" Cyborg stated "a thousand and one after today!"

When Robin walked to the couch he saw Starfire laying there with me half asleep. I noticed that she was gasping for air again, and she even coughed a few times before he came over. He bent down and shook her shoulder. She snapped awake and turned around, so that she was lying on her back. She started clutching onto me, while half awake.

"Star...?" Robin said with a concerned voice "Are you sleeping?"

She sat up, letting go of me, I jumped out of her arms but I didn't leave the couch. "Yeah" She said as she struggled to sit up "I'm real tired..."

I started to wonder why she crashed with me on the couch to begin with; she's usually energetic and wide awake at this hour. Robin felt her forehead and I saw a curious look spread across his face.

"You feel a little warm." He said "You better get to bed!"

"No, Robin" Starfire protested as usual "I feel fine..."

Robin sighed and shook his head "Star" He said "You have a fever"

"But I want to stay!" She shouted "I don't feel that sick..."

Robin just starred at her quietly. She looked up at him, with her feverish, innocent eyes.

"Alright" he finally said "go change and I'll bring you some blankets."

She smiled, giving him a small nod, and flew back to her room to slip into her pajamas. She wasn't gone for long. I patiently await her return.

She lay back down, and I climbed on top of her, nudging her face. It really did feel warm which is so unusual because I don't remember the last time she got sick.

As a matter of fact, I don't think I've seen her sick at all. Starfire's not from this world. She is immune to most of earth's germs and bacteria. She can't catch the flu or any other human virus. From what I've seen, she's probably the healthiest of all the titans. I wonder how she got sick in the first place, and then it hit me. It was probably because she didn't dress warm when they fought Plasmus earlier.

Robin returned with a blanket and covered us up, he stuck a pillow behind her head and helped her get comfortable. I stuck my head out from under the covers and notice that she's about to fall asleep at this point. Robin sat down next to where her head was and scooted close to her, so she's leaning against him.

The other titans gathered and sat on the sofa with us, it was Beast boy's turn to pick a movie tonight. Raven didn't look too pleased; she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Don't pick something stupid like Ninja showdown 8" She said "because If you do, I'm leaving.."

Beast boy glared at her "Relax Raven, we just watched that last week" he said "I'm going to pick something we haven't watched in a while!"

It usually takes an hour for them to decide on one movie, we have so many to choose from but it's so difficult to choose one that everyone agrees to watch.

Starfire is the one who says yes to everything, so there's really no opinion from her. Beast boy went through a whole stack when he finally pulled out a movie called Clash of the Planet Apes

"Beast boy. No." Robin rejected "anything but that."

The green teenager frowned "aww come on" He said "you got to give things a chance dude!"

Cyborg grabbed the box from his hand and examined it "Clash of the Planet Apes?" he asked "I forgot we even had that, what it is about?"

"It's about a herd of apes being born and raised in outer space!" Beast boy said with an excited tone "and then they try to invade the planet and take over the world!"

Robin wasn't persuaded "That sounds like the dumbest thing ever!" He shouted

"Alien Apes?!" Cyborg said "Sweet! I vote yes! Come on Robin!"

"No, I am not wasting 2 hours of my life watching prime apes destroy each other"

Starfire lifted her head and spoke up "I think it sounds like a great movie!" She said softly "I want to watch it. Can we please watch it Robin?"

He let out a sigh of uncertainty. Oh boy, there it was. Robin's weakness has gotten the best of him. Five seconds ago, it was the worst movie ever made and he didn't want to waste any time watching it, but I can make predictions, he's going to want to watch it now, only because she wants too. He'll do anything to make her happy, he wants to impress her, be the best boyfriend ever, and since she's sick as well, he definitely can't say no anymore. He was silent for a moment, and that's when the moods changed, the soft and approving Robin took over the strong, disagreeing one.

"Ok" He finally said "I guess it wouldn't be so bad, I'll give it a shot..."

Beast boy and Cyborg exchanged glances and snickered, probably thinking the same thing I was, but they didn't say anything more.

Cyborg popped the popcorn, and Beast boy set up the movie, then we all sat in the sitting room to watch the apes blow each other up on television. It was real interesting, but a little on the bloody side as well. Movies like this scare Starfire, even though she's seen worse in real life. She scooted closer to Robin for protection, squeezing her eyes shut through the scary parts. After the movie ended, Beast boy pressed the remote to turn the television off. "See? He said "That was awesome!"

Cyborg stood up and stretched his mechanical legs "Ehh, it was alright" he said "the sequel was a lot better..."

"Dude! There's a sequel?!" the green teenager asked in excitement.

"Yeah, it's called attack of the milky way cows" Cyborg said "ten times better than what you just saw!"

"Aww man, space cows? Like the ones we fought a long time ago?"

"Yeah! Except these cows actually take over the planet! Unlike the apes did!"

"Would you two please shut up already?" Raven said, annoyed with the conversation "I think I've seen and heard enough of this for one night."

She slams her book shut, and puts it back on the coffee table. I wonder if she even payed attention to the movie. Cyborg and Beast boy awkwardly stay silent for a moment. Raven's temper is usually the best to end conversations quickly. I'm glad she did, because even I got tired of hearing about it. After the awkward silence, Cyborg and Beast boy snickered, and started to clean up the area. I rolled over to my side as I felt Starfire's weight shift.

She looked dazed as she sat up. I think that the stress of the day and fighting crime has worn her out, but she still didn't look so good.

Minutes pass, and the titans have cleaned up, said goodnight, and departed to their rooms. She quietly sat there as Robin felt her forehead again.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her.

"No" She said "I'm feeling a lot worse actually"

Robin sighed and shook his head "Now you see Star, this is what happens when you don't bundle up in weather like this." he said "You really should have worn something warm while fighting Plasmus today"

"But Robin"

"I'm just saying, you lived here on earth for so long that you might have gotten used to our climate"

Starfire remained silent then let out a series of wet coughs, "maybe it's a good idea if I get some rest.."

"Yeah" Robin said softly "come on let's get you to bed."

Starfire struggled to stand on her own two legs, she firmly held onto the blankets as she slowly started to walk out of the room, but she stumbled forward, and was about to fall down. For the second time today, Robin rushed over to catch her.

"Starfire!" He shouted "what's wrong?"

Starfire trembled as she had almost hit the ground "I don't know" She stuttered "It's like I can't support my weight…I don't know what's happening to me..."

I was starting to get scared. She was so sick that she couldn't even stand on her own two legs. She panicked as she tried to stand back up, but Robin picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

I stumble along the track behind Robin as he carried Starfire to her room. At this point, I'm starting to get worried, she hasn't been herself all night, and I feel a lot safer knowing that she's going to get some best rest, because she is definitely in need of it.

Robin opened the door and walked inside; he gently placed her on top of the bed, and pulled the covers over her shivering body. It was a good thing that she had already put her pajamas on and brushed her teeth, because once she hit that mattress, she was done for the day. Robin draped a few extra blankets over her, so that she would be nice and warm tonight. I curled up next to her and nudged the edge of her face. He sat at the edge of her bed and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Starfire seemed more comfortable and settled down once she found herself in her own bed "Yes..." She sighed "thank you so much"

"That gave me quite a scare..." he said stroking his fingers against her cheek

The last thing Starfire wanted was for Robin to worry "It was just a dizzy spell" She said "nothing bad"

"If you need anything, you know where to find me" he said "I want you to sleep in tomorrow, you need your rest."

"Okay"

He reached over and turned her alarm clock off and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

"Goodnight" he whispered.

She didn't make a single movement once she fell asleep. I curled up and snuggled closer to her, listening to her heartbeat, it felt a little bit slower than usual, but she was exhausted, and I know that no one or nothing will disturb her tonight. I pressed hard against her for body warmth and joined her in the peaceful world of sleep. It's going to be a comfortable night; the sun has a long way to go till morning.

The dreams begin to enter my unconscious mind. I had dreams about me and her, we were playing in the park, taking long walks along the beach, chasing butterflies and other insects in the big grassy field, we explored the world together, and we both agreed that it's a wonderful place.

I just want to do this forever, every day for the rest of my life, these moments mean a lot to me, and I never want them to go away.

There is only one thing that I despise about our walks. They're never long enough! That, and I don't see anyone else walking a silk worm, nope, everyone has dogs, big dogs, small dogs, fat dogs, and skinny dogs. I often get stares. And they always growl at me, because apparently these creatures have never seen such a unique species like me. I do wish that there were more worms in the park though.

I dream that every dog has turned into a silk worm, and it became the best dream ever. If this ever happened, I could finally find a mate, an actual girlfriend, I'm often jealous of Robin, because he has the best girlfriend in the world. But as of right now, I'm forever alone.

And suddenly, the dreams started to darken; a black hole formed in the middle of the ground and started to suck the whole world up. The beautiful world that Starfire and I explore was disappearing before my eyes..It was all being ripped to shreds, the trees, the grass, the flowers, and the beautiful blue sky didn't survive. Everyone started to scream as the vortex pulled them inside. The worms turned back into dogs..Before they were taken as well...go figure...The vortex has swallowed up everything, and then, it was my turn to go. There was nothing left to hold onto, so I helplessly curled up into a ball and braced myself for whatever awaited me. the vortex swept me off my feet, and begun to suck me inside the funnel...

I jerk awake, I was back in the real world, relief hits me once I realize the dream wasn't real, and I had forgotten all about it within seconds. The hallway light had been left on, and it was powerful enough to illuminate the room a little. I look at the clock, both hands were pointing at the 12, which means morning was still a long way ahead of us.

Starfire didn't make a sound, but I notice that her breathing was softer than usual, I look up at her, expecting to see a sleeping face, but her eyes were wide open, starring at the ceiling. I wonder if my thrashing woke her, but no. Things were too strange. She wouldn't stop starring at the ceiling..

She looked as if she were stuck inside a horror movie, almost like the one we just watched. I climbed on top of her and nibbled her nose to get her attention, her pupils didn't even shift. I nudged her, bit her harder, but there was no response.

I realize that something was seriously wrong. I leaned my head against her chest, and..Her heartbeat...was way too slow; I didn't have to be a doctor to know it was at a dangerously low rate. Her eyes slid shut and she begun to moan, uncontrolled trembles radiated from beneath the covers. And from that point, I knew that I had to get help.

I panicked and ran out of her room as fast as I could, it took me a while to get there, but I made it to Robin's room. I scratched at the door and cried as loud as possible, hoping that it was loud enough to wake him; I rammed the door hard with my body, whaling at the top of my lungs. Two minutes went by, I knew that it wasn't working; I jumped with all my might, and pressed the button that slid the door open. I ran in and jumped on his bed.

I cried louder this time, and I bit at his hand, real hard. He finally gave up his battle trying to ignore me. He pushed the covers off his bed, and used his shoulders to sit up. He was half dazed but looked extremely annoyed that I woke him.

"What are you doing, Silkie?" He asked "What is it?"

I growled and grabbed a hold of the bottom of his pajama pants, he got out of bed, getting the idea that I wanted him to. He is already taking forever, it was irritating me. He fixed his crooked mask and rolled off the mattress.

At this rate, Starfire's going to be doomed. Then, an idea struck my mind. As he was putting his slippers on, I grabbed one with my mouth and darted out of the room.

"Hey!" He shouted.

This definitely got his attention. He jumped up and ran after me. It was the best idea ever. I was going to run all the way to Starfire's room, because even though it sounds stupid, it's the best way I can save her.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. Halfway down the hall, he caught up to me, and snatched it from my mouth. He put it back on his foot and hung me by the neck.

"What is the matter with you tonight!?" He scolded "Why are you even up this late?"

I fought my way from out of his grip, and plopped 3 feet onto the floor, I quickly recovered and grabbed the leg of his pants again; tugging into the direction I wanted to go, growling fiercely. He did nothing but sigh and pick me back up.

"Alright..." He said "Come on; let's take you back to bed..."

I can't believe he's that dumb, but…Yes! I finally got him to go to Starfire's room. At times like these, I wish I could talk, and tell him straight forward what was going on, so he wouldn't think that I'm playing around with him. He should know that I never wake him up in the middle of the night; he should know that I don't ever cry like this. Once we made it too her room, he walked inside and was about to place me at the end of her bed.

I jumped out of his arms and rushed towards her, hoping I wasn't too late. I jumped on her bed, and my heart dropped into my stomach once I saw her face.

It was worse, much worse, and she is definitely having a lot of trouble breathing. Her eyes were closed this time, but her facial expression was mixed with a lot of pain, I cried out for Robin who was starting to figure out what was going on. He looked at me and then back at the Sleeping Princess.

He walked over to her bedside, and looked down. I watched his every move, knowing his reaction to this won't be good.

He sat near her head, and stroked the loose strands of her hair that blocked her face. He shook her shoulder, but it was hopeless, even I knew she wasn't going to wake up.

"Star?" he whispered "are you alright?..."

She moaned again, but it was really deep toned, and she sounded like she was in a lot of agony. He reached down and felt her forehead, figuring out that it had gone nowhere but up. I felt her body tremble as she continued to gasp for air. Robin started to look scared. He pinned her shoulders down, trying to wake her up.

"Starfire, It's Robin!" He shouted "Can you hear me?! Starfire!"

He shook her harder, but it didn't work. I hoped he could wake her, but I don't think she can hear him. She looked like she was trapped in some kind of nightmare, unable to escape from it; I think what she's going through is a seizure, because Robin tried everything. He called out her name several times, loud enough for a sleeping person to hear, but it was no use.

He rushed out of the room; I think he went to go get help. Fear struck me even harder...reality hit me along with that. What if she dies?

I wouldn't know how to deal with it...I think I had just fallen into another black hole.


	4. Chapter 4: Patience

Chapter 4: Patience

As this is all going on, I try to think about how this could have happened to her. She seemed pretty sick throughout the day, but I didn't think it would come to this. Is it because of the flu? Is it because she fought plasmus in the cold winter rain? Is it my fault? Is it anyone's fault? A lot of things were flashing through my head at once; I honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

Robin had woken Cyborg and Raven up, and they had all gathered in her room. As I meticulously watched their every move, the terrible thoughts kept on filling my mind. I remained perched at the end of her bed, wondering what will happen.

I became aware of the dryness in my throat. I was so worked up about this, that I was now desperate for a drink. Unfortunately, my water bowl was empty; it's time for the next best thing. I went out in the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. I hovered myself over the toilet and took a few sips. Thankfully they flushed it this time, they don't always do.

When I got back, Raven was performing chest compressions. Starfire stopped shaking, but at this point, her heart was barely beating. Raven had used her healing energy, hoping it would have some effect on reviving her, but seconds pass and it didn't look like it made any improvement. She looked up at Robin. Her expression mixed with worry and exhaustion."It's no use" she said "she's not coming back to us, Robin."

"..Please Raven" I heard the leader beg "just...keep trying. I honestly don't know what else to do"

Robin was scared. He trembled as he watched Raven's attempt to revive her. He didn't take his eyes off Starfire for one second. But I knew the painful image of her lying lifeless in bed did nothing but stress him out even more. He stood up and started pacing the room, trying to calm down, but at this point, his anxiety couldn't be tamed.

Cyborg rushed to the infirmary to gather the medical equipment. Robin started to get upset because he was taking a long time…longer than he should have.

His eyes lightened when the robot finally entered the room, wheeling in the machines and portable monitors.

"What took you so long?!" the boy wonder cried out "It could have been too late!"

"Sorry about that man…" Cyborg said as he started to plug the machines into the walls. I looked over at the rack, and saw an oxygen tank, and a defibrillator.

"We got to hurry" Raven said "I can barely feel her pulse"

Things started to get more serious now, they were all surrounding her so I couldn't see what was happening, I didn't want to get in there way, so I slowly walked towards the end of the bed, and jumped on it, they didn't seem to notice me. Robin had lifted her up, wrapping the blanket tightly around her, and pulled down the top half of her shirt, Cyborg turned on the defibrillator, and clamped an oxygen mask over her gasping mouth and nose, once she was breathing at a steady pace, they laid her back down. The metal plates buzzed as Cyborg rubbed them together. Then he quickly zapped her chest. The noise was so loud that it made me jump; I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I jumped from the bed and made my way out of the room.

I don't know how much time passes, but I have been curled up in the corner of the hallway for a while, and I think I've actually fallen asleep. I just couldn't bear to see any of it anymore. It's hard to see something like that happen to someone you love. It's funny, because I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. I was created to hate all, to destroy the city along with the other ten thousand moths in the swarm. But my heart wept at the thought of losing her. Starfire is my life, my entire life.

As I sat there, the memories flash through my head. When Beast boy found me and snuck me home. When I got loose and chewed the tower up. When Starfire hid me in her room to cover up for him, and oh! Those berries she fed me! The ones that made me big! I remember when the other titans found out and made her get rid of me, and as soon as she flew home in tears, Killer Moth captured me, and forced me to attack the city. She fought me to defend her friends, but she couldn't do it, and after the pressure of persuasion, I shed my adult body, and Robin finally allowed her to keep me.

I think about this, and how our relationship mended ever since. I become scared for her life, and I start to wonder what's going to happen now. Even though something bad is happening, I'm thankful to have her by my side. My heart is no longer filled with rage in hatred, but softened with light and happiness.

After a while, I became uncomfortable and wriggled my way from out of the corner, but when I went back to Starfire's room, the bed was empty. I realized they must have moved her to the infirmary. The clock read 7:45 which means I ended up sleeping the rest of the night.

I struggled as I walked down the staircases which lead me to the titan's medical unit. I heard the commotion of their voices while I stumbled down the steps. Cyborg stood outside her room, organizing the medical equipment. I slowly crept towards the doorway, trying not to get spotted. Once I reached the doorway I looked around and dove underneath the nearest table. It was dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. I heard Starfire whimpering, trying to form words out of her muffled mouth. They managed to wake her up, but she sounded terrified. I looked up to get a good look at her.

She was lying in the bed with the oxygen mask still clamped over her face. Several IV's were connected to her, and her cheeks were washed with tears. Robin was sitting next to her bedside holding her hand "Shhh" He whispered "everything's going to be okay.."

My heart broke to see her in so much pain. My mind was telling me I needed to be with her. Before I could even attempt to get closer, I felt a large pair of mechanical hands lift me up from the ground. At that point I knew it was over, I was getting kicked out.

"How did you get down here?" Cyborg asked "Sorry little guy, Star's not up for any visitors right now"

He carried me out of the medical unit and placed me inside Star's room. All I wanted to do was see her. The entire situation was completely inequitable.

Sunlight was shining through the pink curtains. The big hand on the clock had just pointed to the 12 and the little hand was on the 8, if none of this had happened she would have gotten out of bed now, but I know that in her condition, it's going to be a while before she can even take care of herself again. A part of me is glad she's alright, but I really wish I could speak, so that I wouldn't have had to waste my time trying to get Robin's attention in case of emergencies like this.

The tower was so quiet today, as a matter of fact, I hardly saw any of the titans this morning. No one was there to fix my breakfast, so I tipped the trash can over, scarfed down any particle of food I could find, and retreated under the table. I know that sounds gross but I was desperate because I couldn't wait till noon. After all, it is the most important meal of the day, right?

It wasn't long before Raven walked in and discovered the mess I had made. She just looked at it and shook her head in pity.

"Nasty animal." she muttered

She really doesn't like me that much. We've never been particularly fond of each other, but we somehow have this love/hate bond. I think it's all because I've eaten a few of her books, but there have been a few times where she actually allowed me to sit in her lap as she read them but it's very rare.

She picked up the mess I made, eliminating every trace and any crumb, making it look like it never happened. As soon as she's done, I poke my head out from underneath the table as her feet approached my direction and stood there, waiting for me to come out. It's amazing, it's like she's psychic or something...oh wait, she is.

"You're such a goober" She told me "you know that?"

Whatever a goober was, I know that she was being sarcastic, and I innocently started to roll around the floor. She walks over to the wall and unhooks my leash from a coat hanger.

"Come on" She muttered "might as well take you out before I have to clean up after you again.."

I felt refreshed after Raven took me out. I wish we could have left the Tower grounds. If you live here 24/7 it gets super boring after a while. There's nothing but rocks, with water lapping over them. Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful view, but I see it every day, I'm always desperate to get out of the house.

We spent about 5 minutes walking around the terrain, she always yanked my leash, asking me to do my business so that she can resume with her life. I looked up at her growling in response, I was tempted to bite her back. She just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Hurry up" She snapped "Just do your stupid business..stupid larva..worm..thing"

I sniffed at the ground below me and relieved myself near a bush, but then a large mud puddle adjacent from the shrubs caught my attention. I wriggled my way out of Raven's grip and dove belly first into the dirty swamp. I rolled around it, letting the smooth and relaxing dirt penetrate my skin.

"Nice…" She muttered, picking me up. I couldn't help but to shake the itchy mud off my skin, it flew everywhere, a lot of it landing on her clothes. She didn't look too pleased with me after when I had done it. Yet I was surprised that she didn't snap or strike me in the behind like she usually does when I chew her stuff up.

"Okay" She said "that was gross…"

She put me back down and I finished relieving myself, then she held me by the collar and carried me back inside. She tossed me over to Beast boy. Who was the first person in her sight, throwing me into his arms as if I was a pile of dirty laundry.

"Here" She said "it's your turn to watch him."

Beast boy noticed both of use caked with mud and tried to hide a snicker "what happened to you guys?"

"Just please, watch him for the rest of the day." She said "I need to wash up and tend to Star in a few hours."

"Okay"

"ugh, I can't stand that thing sometimes.." she said shivering. Beast boy just knelt down and let me lick his gloved fingers.

"aww did you have a good time out there, boy?" He laughed.

I really did, at least someone cares about what I did today. I reached up and licked Beast boy's face. He gave me a small smile and looked at Raven "Are you sure you guys don't need my help?" He asked "I already feel guilty about not being there last night."

It was true; he was the only titan who didn't witness what happened last night. Nobody seemed mad at him though.

"You were already a big help this morning" She said "taking on control freak without our help.."

Beast boy seemed somewhat surprised when she said that "really?" He asked

"Yeah" She said "and you'll be a bigger help if you watch over that worm…thing she loves so much."

Beast boy chuckled "well just let me know if there's anything else I could do for her"

After when they parted ways, Beast boy took me into the bathroom and rinsed me down in the shower, up until every last bit of mud was washed away from my skin. After my bath, we went into the main

room where he and Cyborg played video games for several hours. Cyborg had a strange machine plugged into him. I think he was recharging his batteries after being up all night.

Sooner or later, evening came and I was as hungry as a whale. I never realized how much Starfire puts in to take care of me, because no one has fed me all day. And even though I was able to have something in my stomach this morning from the trash can feast, they still neglected to feed me.

I never thought that household pets were lonely. It was never true for me…but without Starfire, It's too good to be true.

I roamed the tower for a little bit, and eventually found myself back in the main room. Beast boy and Raven were sitting at the table, playing a game of chess. I have watched them play several times, but never understood the purpose of the game. All I know is you win if you capture the opponent's king, whatever that means. I remember them explaining it to Starfire once but it still looks complicated.

"Have you seen Robin and Cyborg?" Beast boy asked.

"I think they're down in the infirmary" She said "Robin should be up here in a minute, I asked him to take a break."

Once they finished their game of chess, Beast boy started collecting the pieces and putting them back in the game box "Do you think we should go ahead and start dinner?" he asked

Raven sighed and threw down her hood "Let's just order pizza" she said "I'm too tired to cook tonight..."

Beast boy smiled "That sounds good to me!" He shouted "Hey, you should just order a plain cheese; I don't want to see any of that meat stuff."

If you know the titans like I do, you should know that they absolutely love pizza. They love it so much that they eat it at least once or twice a week. I guess eating pizza is a common priority for these five teenage superheroes.

Minutes pass and I smell it. My nose tells me right away and my eyes widen once I saw the boxes neatly stacked on the counter. The mouth watering smell of sauce, spicy pepperoni and melted cheese made my taste buds scream in joy. I wanted some real badly. I scampered from underneath the table and jumped on the counter.

Maybe they'll never know if I have just a taste...a nibble won't hurt anybody, right?...Once I was an inch away from touching the boxes, that's when I felt another pair of hands lift me off the counter.

"Nice try Silkie" Beast boy said as he placed me on the ground "you're not getting any tonight"

Drat! I was so close! I almost thought I would actually get away with it this time. Then again I usually can't get away with anything. I think I've been caught for almost everything I did wrong...It's a shame really; I wanted to eat some real badly.

I retreated under the table when the sound of footsteps came to life. I already knew they were Robin's because they were to light to be Cyborg's. I watched his feet walk over to the table and sit down. Raven brought the food to the table and sat next to Beast boy. I stay in my usual place, underneath the table. Desperate to taste the pizza crumbs.

Nobody said a word before they started eating. They were unusually quiet this evening. I was getting real concerned.

"Where's Cyborg?" Robin asked, finally breaking the silence.

"He went to go feed her" Raven said "so we can start without him"

Robin stood back up, fixing to leave already "aw no, he didn't have to" He protested "I could have done that..."

"It's ok Robin, he was willing to..." She said "now sit down and eat up before it gets cold"

I patiently awaited the table scraps, and within minutes Beast boy had dropped a few crust crumbs on the floor. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. I ate them right away, tasting the sweet crunchy bread that was covered in pizza sauce. I realized that they had ordered my favorite, pepperoni with stuffed crust. I nibbled away the crumbs, but I always wanted an entire slice. I haven't had one in a long time! I could crave anything that's not the diet food.

"mmm no matter how many times I eat it, this pizza will never get old!" Beast boy shouted, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again" Robin said "It tastes even better knowing I've barely eaten today"

"Just don't push yourself Robin," Raven said "It's not good for you to not eat and lose sleep..."

"Yeah" Beast boy said "we don't want you getting sick too, man."

It's not good Robin's barely taking care of himself "Don't worry" he said "after this, I'm going to crawl into bed, and sleep till morning."

"Good" Raven said "now promise us you'll do that"

They ate in silence and I awaited more crumbs from underneath the table. A few minutes pass and I hear the familiar heavy footsteps of the largest titan of the team walking in the room. I looked up and he was walking to the counter, carrying an entire plate of food that barely looked touched.

"I tried..." He said "she wouldn't eat any of it."

She's not eating? Hearing that makes me even more worried. I heard Robin sigh in response. "Ok" He said "just put it in the fridge, I'll try to get her to eat it later."

Cyborg sets the tray on the counter, and I got a good look at it before he put it away, It held a slice of pizza that only received one bite, some cheese cubs, and a cookie, I'm amazed that she turned all this delicious food down, because it all looks so good. Starfire usually eats her food in the strangest combinations, some in which the other titans find disgusting. But her absolute favorite umm, condiment was mustard. She used to sit on the couch everyday and drink a whole container of that stuff as if it were a beverage. But she eventually stopped, because now she can't stand to look at it. Cyborg went to wash his hands, and then joined everyone else at the table. I watched as his robotic feet approached the table when he sat down next to Raven.

"Although, she guzzled down all the water" He said "she seemed to be real desperate for it"

"The fever's dehydrating her" Raven said "it may have suppressed her hunger"

"Well, at least I got her to take the pills" Cyborg said "I thought I would have to shove them down her throat, like I did with Beast boy when he had the flu."

I remember when Beast boy got sick a while back. Starfire allowed me to accompany him when he was recovering "Hey, Those pills were nasty!" He said "they tasted like dog doo-doo"

"uhhh okay" Raven said "soooo, how come you know what dog poop taste like?"

Robin and Cyborg bursts out laughing, I have to admit, that was hilarious. I mean how could you not laugh at that? Beast boy just groaned and I heard him smack himself on the forehead. I probably would've done that too, what an embarrassing thing to say!

"It was an expression.." He muttered. Raven finished eating and went to put her dishes in the sink "I was kidding" She chuckled "calm down, can't you take a joke?"

"Raven, I'm the funny one around here" He said "that, madam, was not funny"

"Are you kidding?" Cyborg said "that was hilarious! Robin, wasn't that funny?"

"I thought it was" Robin said "you just need to lighten up Beast boy."

Poor Beast boy, he's worked real hard to be the funny guy on the team, but Raven always backfires and comes up with better things.

"You guys are absolutely pitiful..."

I came over and nudged his foot. He looked down, smiled, and picked me up with his arms. "So anyway…" He said "how are things going down there?"

At that moment I knew that the cheerful moment was over. Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his messed up hair. Looking up from Beast boy's lap, I didn't realize how tired he looked. "She's not getting any better" he said "it really makes me sad to see her like this"

Cyborg quickly finished eating and started to help clean the table "We've been trying to reach Tamaran all day" he said "but we can't seem to make a connection with them"

"Is there anything else I can do for you guys?" Beast boy asked

I jumped off his lap and walked across the floor, accidently tripping over my stubby legs. Cyborg looked down at me with a smile and picked me up. "you know what?" He said "We forgot about this little guy! I bet she'd be real happy if you took care of him for her!"

"Not a bad idea" Robin said "do you think you can handle it?"

Beast boy looked at me and smiled "Come on guys!" he said "It's just Silkie! I was the one who took care of him before Star! Remember?"

"Whatever" Robin said "just make sure he stays out of trouble"

"Don't worry you guys!" He shouted, taking me in his arms "I am totally responsible!"


	5. Chapter 5: Responsibility

Hey everyone! I'm glad you like my story so far! I read your comments, and yes I will work on improving my grammar! Sorry if it's a little wordy, lol ;)

In the meantime! Here's the next chapter! It's a short one but I hope you enjoy! It may be a while before my next update.

Chapter 5: Responsibility

Responsible? Yeah right. That's the opposite of how I would describe Beast Boy. They say he's the laziest titan on the team, but I don't think he's all that bad. After all, he was the one who found me in the first place.

I remember the dark days when I was born and raised by Killer Moth. He created me and planned to use me to destroy the city. My original name was "Larva M3-19" which means that I was the 19th worm of a third litter of worms, and those science experiments were pure torture to me. I was thankful when the titans broke in and turned us back to worms, and out of all the worms he could have chosen, Beast boy picked me.

He opened the door to his room and placed me on the floor. I remember this room, so filthy yet it was my home for a long time. He kept me hidden in here before he gave me to Starfire. No one ever discovered me because everyone is too grossed out to walk in here. I jumped on top of his unmade bed and the aroma of dirty socks and molded pizza made my nostrils wrinkle in disgust. He refuses to let anyone clean his room, and does a terrible job himself. On the floor I see a huge pile of discarded wrappings, unwashed clothing, pizza boxes, chicken bones, and empty soda bottles and cans. Black and White fuzz has grown from a hamburger bun he never ate, and I think I even saw a mouse scatter across the floor.

"You get to camp out with me for a few days little dude!" He shouted "Just like old times!"

I crawled around and explored the bed. Unlike Starfire's it was unmade, but somehow it was more comfortable to sleep on. I ended up taking a nap underneath the sheets, and when I woke up I noticed he was missing. He had closed and locked the door, so there was no way of getting out of here. I decided to go back to sleep, there was nothing better to do. I ended up sleeping the rest of the day, because the next time I woke up, it was around midnight when I felt his weight hit the bed. I got up and curled near him, and he put his arm around me. I wonder when he showered last, because his body odor reeks. I leaned my head over his chest, so I didn't have to smell it. A light snore started to issue through his mouth.

I tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. I begin thinking about Starfire, wondering if she's okay. I try to think of other things but my mind played tricks on me. I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

I climbed off the bed and tried to get out of the room but couldn't. Beast boy always leaves his door locked for some reason. I was bored, there's not a lot of stuff you can do in here. I decided to crawl around the floor and look for that mouse, and then I spotted it, underneath the bunk bed. Its yellow eyes glowed as it scooted away from me. I uttered a soft growl, and it hissed when I tried to crawl under.

It was too fast, it darted inside a hole in the wall, or at least I think it went inside a hole. It's hard to tell when its pitch black.

I sat there and waited for it to come out. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. I finally gave up and decided to leave it alone, but once I did, it scampered out of the hole and across the floor. I chased it around the room and tripped over my stubby legs. I lost it again. It probably went back inside that stupid hole. I felt like an idiot for letting it get away…sigh…now what do I do...?

_The Next Morning_…

So much for responsibility, Beast boy already forgot to feed me breakfast! I really wasn't hungry anyway; my stomach is still churning from the scent of his room.

I wander around the tower and when I passed Robin's room, I noticed that he was still in bed. That's odd. He never sleeps in!

I walk in and look around his room. It's so neat compared to Beast boy's but not as tidy as Starfire's. I Jumped on his desk and noticed a pile of neatly stacked folders. I'm not sure what they're for but I accidentally knocked them down.

This made Robin stir, but it didn't wake him. I jumped down from his desk and sniffed at the spilt folders. I can't read, but I noticed a lot of pictures of people. There's one picture of a guy with a white mask, and an X across his chest. Another guy had teal skin, and was wearing a hat, bow tie, and an eye mask similar to Robin's. I realized this is the guy who resembles Starfire's alarm clock; I think his name is mumbo jumbo.

I continue to look at the pictures and then, I came across a photo of my worst enemy...Killer Moth. I growled at the picture and out of anger, I started to rip it apart with my teeth. I think this woke Robin up, because once I had ripped it into shreds, He sprung out of bed and scolded me.

"Hey! No! No! No! Stop that!" he shouted. He rushed over and picked me up; ripping what was left of the picture from out of my mouth. He looked at it and knew it was history. I realized that whatever I chewed must have been important. He got down on his knees, gathering up the scattered folders.

"Everything to you is food, isn't it!?" He yelled "Ugh, where's Beast boy, he's supposed to be watching you!"

He picked up the mess I made and slammed it all back on the desk, I nudged his foot in apology, but he didn't pay attention, he sat down, busy fixing whatever I messed up. I jump on his lap, but he was still mad at me, he pushed me down…hard.

"No!" He shouted "I had enough of you this morning. Get out of here! Out!"

I hung my head and gurgled sadly, I walked out of his room, feeling bad for what I did. Then again, he wasn't himself. Robin is usually never this aggressive. The normal Robin would have just cleaned the mess up, and asked me to never do it again. I think it all has to do with Starfire getting sick, either that or he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

I walked back into the main room and saw Cyborg, and Beast boy sitting at the couch playing a video game. I was bored out of my mind, and then, as I made my way to the couch, I noticed that familiar uncomfortable feeling in my lower abdomen...I had to pee.

Now would be a good time to go on my morning walk. I grabbed the leash from the table and rushed over to Beast boy. I gurgled happily to get his attention, but as I predicted he was too focused on the game to even notice me. I'm not surprised, this is normal for him. He and Cyborg were glued to the gamestation. Once they have entered the game zone, there was no returning.

"I'm gonna to win this time!" Cyborg shouted as he rapidly pressed the buttons "I'm gonna win this time!"

"Don't be surprised dude" He said "you're already 2 laps ahead of me..."

I didn't give up though, I gurgled louder, and louder, but he still didn't hear me. I finally started to jump up and crawl all over him, but that didn't work either.

I jumped off and whined louder and louder, hoping that it would be enough to get his attention.

"Quiet, Silkie!" He shouted "That's enough! No more crying!"

I didn't stop, I really had to pee, my bladder was about to burst. I cried even louder, holding the leash tightly in my mouth looking up at Cyborg and Beast boy.

I stopped when Beast boy finally stood up and took the leash out of my mouth. I thought that he was finally going to do it; I gurgled in excitement and followed him to the door, but then my heart dropped when he put the leash back on top of the table.

"Not right now Silkie" He said "We'll go on a walk later? Ok?"

He scratched my chin and went back to his game. At this point I was annoyed, because a video game had become more important than me. I had to pee even more now, I was desperate to go outside, but I couldn't hold it anymore. I finally walked to the center of the room, squatted, and relieved myself on the floor, pooped near where I had peed, and left it for him to clean up.

The rest of the day is a blur of chewing up random things around the house, napping, playing with bugs in the hallway before consuming them, a little more chewing?

Beast boy finally took me outside around noon immediately after they discovered the mess I had made. He took me outside two more times, but we didn't go exploring like I wanted to. I was fed lunch and dinner, and I got a hold of some delicious table scraps, this time they ordered Chinese, which wasn't as good as pizza, but still delicious!

The more the day passed, the more I missed Starfire, I wanted to see her, cuddle with her, I didn't realize how much I loved her until this happened. I want to see her; I need to know if she's ok. After dinner I went back into her room and jumped onto her bed. It was still unmade from the night the seizure took place.

I buried myself under the covers, her sweet scent made me feel a little better inside, but the only thing that was missing was her.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

Since Starfire got sick, I've been trying real hard to mend my relationship with the other titans. I was obedient and did whatever they asked me without acting rebellious or ignoring their requests. A few more days pass and I didn't have any accidents on the floor. I refrained myself from the trashcan and I didn't even think about chewing the couch. Raven has been nicer to me lately and allowed me in her lap a few times. One night, Cyborg even offered me a huge slice of pizza! Yep, that's right, an ENTIRE slice!

The week continues to fly by and Beast boy has been more responsible about taking me outside. Unfortunately, He'll occasionally forget to feed me, despite the numerous times the others reminded him. There have been times where I was tempted to knock the trashcan over, fill my empty stomach instead of starving. I didn't do it; I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

As of right now, I was chilling on the couch, watching the titans come and go. Raven watched something for about 30 minutes before leaving and about an hour later, Beast boy and Cyborg came in and started flipping through the channels. I just sat there and watched whatever played on the screen. The only time they spoke was when Beast boy hogged the remote.

Nightfall came, and Cyborg left for his shift to take care of Star. Beast boy turned the television off and looked over at me.

"Come on dude." He said "we should head up to bed..."

I stood up, yawned, and stretched out my chubby body. I really didn't feel like walking but I sucked it up and did so anyway. He slogs to his bedroom in silence and I follow him down the hallway. Outside his door, lies an old dirty sock...just laying there...for no reason. He picks it up and gives it a good whiff, exhaling as if he had smelt a sweet summer rose.

"ahhh good old foot fungus!" He shouted "Just the way I like it!"

Don't be surprised, that's definitely the Beast boy I know and love. He opens the door and I brace myself, knowing that it's going to be foul before wandering in. Immediately, the stench penetrates my nostrils and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, inviting me to join him but I don't think I can survive another night in here. I don't know how I did it the first time, let alone the months I've spent here before he gave me to Starfire. Beast boy fell asleep instantly; his snoring indicated that he was out like a light. Thankfully he let the door of his bedroom wide open! I was able to sneak out without him noticing.

I went back into the main room and sat back on the couch. I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone come in. I looked up and noticed Robin in the kitchen. He opened the pantry and pulled something out. I got up to see what he was making hoping he would share some with me.

"Hey buddy, how have you been?" He asked

He knelt down and stroked my back. I come closer to him, and licked his hand. I notice that he was already in his pajamas but it was getting awfully late. I wonder why he is making food at this hour.

The microwave beeped, indicating that it was finished cooking and he pulled the food out. I could smell it. It was some kind of soup. My mouth watered as I starred at it. I already begin to wonder if he would be willing to share. I am so tempted to jump on the counter and start eating it right away!

He arranges everything on a tray, and then I begin to realize this wasn't for him. I think he's going to take it to Starfire and feed it to her. I watch him pick it up and carry it to the doorway. He noticed me watching him and laughed.

"I bet you thought that you were going to get some of this, weren't ya?" He said with a wink.

He seemed like he just read my mind. I just smiled and gurgled softly in response.

"Come on" He said "do you want to see Starfire?"

My whole face lightened up like a newly lit Christmas tree. Those were the magic words I've been waiting to hear all week! I quickly stood and made my way towards the door, it was finally happening, they're actually going to let me see her!

The walk to the infirmary wasn't long, but I had some trouble keeping up as we walked down the stairs. With my stubby legs, it's a challenge walking down these huge steps…but I didn't care, I was going to see Starfire!

We made it to the door, and with a press of a button, it slid open. I almost knocked Robin over running inside. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see her! I was just desperate to be in her presence.

I rushed over to the bed. From that moment, my cheerful attitude went away. I was expecting to see her better…but no. She looked weaker than the last time I saw her. What the heck? I thought she would be better by now! I just don't understand.

Robin placed the food on the nightstand and passionately kissed her forehead. With all my might, I jumped on the mattress. I meticulously made my way towards her, careful not to pull any wires or tubes. Robin shook Starfire's shoulder, awakening the sleeping princess.

"Star" He whispered "Come on, wake up..."

She moaned and slowly lifted her head. It still looked like she was asleep but she was awake, with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey there sleepy head" Robin whispered softly, stroking her fever-stricken face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Star didn't look thrilled that her slumber was disturbed. I edged up to her face, expecting her to wrap me in her arms. From that moment, I knew that something was terribly wrong. The Starfire I know would squeeze me real hard, up to the point where I can't breathe. Right now she didn't even notice me. She just lay there, unresponsive, as if a wall was built around her.

Robin placed the food on her bed, and tucked a napkin inside her shirt. From what I heard she hasn't been eating all week, and Raven even said that she had already lost 15 pounds. Robin got closer to her and lifted her head up. She whimpered softly and my heart broke.

"I want you to try and eat some of this for me" Robin said "I made it special just for you"

She slightly opens her eyes and starred at the food. The look on her face says that she wasn't in the mood to try any of it. Robin wasn't going to let her have her way this time. He spooned the soup and held it to her lips but her nose wrinkled at it and she turned her head away.

"I know it's not good looking" Robin said "but this will fix you up good!"

Starfire was stubborn. At this rate, getting the soup in her would take Robin several minutes of begging, coaxing, and bribing. Even after all that, she was still willing to do anything to avoid eating it. The delicious aroma made me wonder how she could turn down something this good! I would be happy to eat it if she won't.

After about five minutes, Robin gave up on the soup and tried to persuade her into eating the breadsticks, she refused to eat them too. Robin started to look frustrated.

"Starfire, you're starting to make me real angry" He said "You are going to eat whether you like it or not."

I know what it's like to be sick, when the sight of food makes you want to vomit. Starfire really tried to avoid whatever Robin was giving her, but she finally gave up her fight, and slightly opened her mouth so that he could feed her.

"See?" He said "that wasn't so hard was it?"

He put the food tray on the nightstand and wiped her face with a napkin. She didn't hesitate to drink the juice. She had guzzled it down within 5 seconds. I jumped off the bed and looked up at the untouched soup. If she wasn't going to eat it, I think I should at least get a taste. I try to look obedient, sitting up straight like I was trained to do. Once I got Robin's attention I cried and occasionally eyed the bowl.

"To bad Silkie" Robin said "you're still not getting any of this."

Bummer.

Starfire was fighting to stay awake when Robin gave her the medicine. The capsules were mostly written in Tamaranean and I wonder what each of them does. After she took the meds, she dozed off and I snuggled up against her chest. Her heartbeat was stronger than ever. Oh how I missed listening to it! Her sweet scent filled my nostrils and I pressed myself against her soft skin. This was probably the most calming moment I had ever since she got sick.

Hours pass and the sound of pair of heavy footsteps caught my attention. As I predicted, they belonged to Cyborg. I started to hear a conversation between him and Robin. I lifted my face and watched them.

"That's so cute" The robotic titan said, noticing me in the bed.

"I know" Robin said "he's been wanting to see her for a long time"

"He's been a good boy too" Cyborg said "For once he's not chewing up my stuff"

Robin laughed "Yeah" He said "we're thankful to have him around"

Awww. That was the sweetest thing he ever said about me! I happily gurgled and jumped into his lap, only to realize how exhausted he looked.

He closed his masked eyes and hung his head briefly. A tap from Cyborg's finger quickly woke him back up.

"You really need to get some sleep." He said "I'll be willing to watch her tonight"

"No" Robin said "I want to stay here with her!"

"Look man, I'm part robot" Cyborg said "I was built to pull all-nighters."

"You guys have done so much for her today" the stubborn leader replied "I want to repay the favor"

The Half robot sighed and looked over at Starfire. He checked her vitals, making sure everything was normal. We both know that Robin's too tired to watch her but Cyborg refused to argue about it.

"Alright" He finally said "but promise me you'll get some rest tomorrow, we don't want you getting sick too."

"Don't worry" Robin said with a yawn "that's not going to happen."

Cyborg smiled and patted the leader's back. Then he turned and left the room without saying another word. Robin stood up and stretched his limbs. I tumbled off his lap and plopped on the floor.

Once I recovered, I jumped back on the bed and continued to snuggle with my princess. Robin left the room briefly and came back with a cup of coffee. I thought he didn't like coffee, I guess he's only drinking it for the caffeine. He took one whiff of it and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The boy wonder braced himself before taking small sips from the cup.

For the rest of the night, Star remained asleep but Robin did more for her than I thought he would. Every few hours he refilled the IV bags and every once in a while he checked her vitals. I even witnessed him cleaning her bedpan a few times. Starfire is just so lucky to have a boyfriend who really loves her.

I lay on the bed, dozing on and off throughout the night. I'm never awake between 1 and 6 but I was just so excited to be in her presence. I listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat and became lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't wait for her to get well again…

…but I also hope that she'll be okay.


	7. Chapter 7: The Road to Recovery

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been real busy will my classes. On the bright note, the story is halfway done! Yay! :) Im so happy you guys are lovin it! Gonna try and finish Chapter 8 as soon as possible!...It's going to get ever better ;) hehehe

* * *

Chapter 7: The Road to Recovery

I opened my eyes the next morning and remembered that I was in the infirmary with Starfire. I tried to go back to sleep, but my brain decided that it was time to wake up. I find myself lying on my side, tucked in a fetal position at the end of her bed. I sit up and stretch out before rolling off the mattress. Robin had fallen asleep in the green armchair next to her bedside. His head was tilted back and he silently issued a snore.

He slept for quite some time, until he got up and fed her breakfast around 9. She didn't eat much, but it was an improvement compared to last night. He fixed her favorite tea and snuck the pills inside it. She drank it all real quickly, but didn't expect the pills. She leaned forward and coughed them up instantly. He slipped his hand underneath her mouth and caught the dissolved pills.

"Gee Star" he sighed "what am I ever going to do with you?"

He forced them back in her mouth, and she looked like she was about to spit them back up again. He was prepared to catch them if she did, but once he heard her swallow, he lay her head back down. He checked her temperature again, from the look on his face, it didn't look like she was any better. I wanted to help out too. I climbed over to her chest, and felt her pulse. It was normal like it should be but he probably already knew that because of the monitor above her bed. Starfire went back to sleep and poor Robin looked like he was about to pass out when Cyborg and Raven walked in.

"Morning, man" Cyborg said quietly shutting the door behind him.

Robin looked up "hey..." he uttered, yawning real loudly.

"How'd she do?" Raven asked, immediately looking up at the monitors.

"She's been okay" He said "her temperature spiked, but other than that, it's been okay. I finally got her to eat something."

Raven smiled "Good!" she said "Did she take the medicine?"

"Yeah" he muttered "barely..."

Cyborg noticed me sitting at the end of her bed "and how did Mr. Silkie do?" he asked "he didn't cause her any trouble did he?"

I cocked a brow at him. Is he serious? Why would he think I cause any trouble at all? If I'm smart enough to wake Robin up, and save her life. Then they shouldn't have a problem with me being in here! Robin laughed and stroked my back. I think Cyborg was being sarcastic but I wanted to be trusted.

"Naah he was pretty good." He said "You helped me take care of her, didn't you boy?"

I nodded my head. Raven strode over to Starfire's bedside adjusting the vitals. She looked over at Robin with an expression of worry. Cyborg just stood there and crossed his arms.

"Robin, you really need to get some rest." Raven said "We'll take it from here."

Robin was about to protest, but he was too tired, he just nodded and headed towards the door "sounds like a good idea" he said "Thanks guys..."

No matter how badly I wanted to stay by Starfire's side, I knew that I needed to leave. I followed Robin on his way out, and ventured to the main room, where he fed me breakfast. I think he's doing Beast boy a favor, so that I would stay out of trouble. I was tempted to eat the couch yesterday, when he had forgotten to feed me lunch. After I ate, Robin took me on a walk around the Tower, but I did my business fast, because he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. When we got back in, Robin went to bed, and I explored the tower, trying to find something productive to do.

Someone didn't finish their breakfast this morning, so I helped myself to some delicious buttermilk pancakes, in which they had forgotten to throw away. I wandered in the gym, and saw Beast boy, running on the treadmill in cheetah form. I watched him until he stopped, then to my surprise he picked me up and carried me to the roof.

I hadn't been up here before. I'm usually not allowed outside unless I'm supervised by one of the titans. I observed the area and saw a basketball court and a volleyball court. I had no idea all this was up here, then again it wouldn't be so fun if the ball had rolled off the roof.

Beast boy put me down and pulled a small tennis ball from his pocket. This usually means it's time to play catch. I love this game; he and Star play it with me all the time. They would take a ball or Frisbee and I stand in the middle. The objective of this game is to try and intercept them, as they toss it back and forth. There would be times where I catch it but it's hard because my legs barely support my weight.

I have a flashback of when they first started playing it with me. It was shortly after I was introduced to Starfire, a few days after Killer Moth almost took hostage of me again. Starfire was so young, yet she was still learning about earth's culture and she didn't even know what playing catch was. It was about 2 years ago but I strongly remember that day. I remember how exciting it was to her, tossing a simple ball back and forth, and how hilarious it was when I tried to play along.

Today's game of catch was incredibly boring, because she wasn't here to join us. Beast boy just sat there and rolled the ball across the roof of the tower. I still played with it, batted at it, and chewed on it but I got tired after a few minutes and Beast boy didn't look so thrilled either. We usually play the game inside the tower but recently Beast boy got in trouble for breaking a window. I guess that was the reason why he took me outside.

Beast boy sat there and we rolled it back and forth, he finally stopped after about 5 minutes "It's not the same huh?" he asked me.

I nodded in agreement. I loved playing catch with Beast boy, but it was no fun without the third member of our party. I dropped the slimy ball and curled into his lap. A cold breeze tickled my skin. The winter weather was finally coming! I wonder if it may snow today.

As I pass Starfire's bedroom, I take a peek at the clock and both the hands were pointing at the "12" which means that 3 hours have already passed. It's amazing how quickly time flies when you don't think about it.

I go to the main room, where a bowl of crunchy dried up food waits. Somehow I miss the delicious table scraps Starfire would give me every night. Lately I've been trying to eat healthy so that my weight would drop.

When lunch is done, I noticed the door to the infirmary was slightly open, so this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak back in. I rolled down the stairs and slid through the crack of the door. It was dark and quiet in the room now. I walked over to the edge of the bed. Starfire's light breathing could be heard from where I was standing. I slightly bent my back legs and sprung up onto the mattress. Even though it had only been a few hours, Starfire looked weaker.

I didn't realize how skinny she looked. It seemed as if the life was drained from her. There was now an oxygen tube under her nose and her face still had that feverish-glow. I noticed something different about her hair; her bangs were cut and brushed back and it had more curl to them than usual. I think Raven might have done that for her. Overall, I think Star looked real beautiful.

I stayed near the end of the bed. If I get any closer, I might pull a wire or tube that may be connected to her. Raven injected a needle in one of the IV tubes and then she examined her vitals. About fifteen minutes pass and Cyborg came in with a fully recharged battery. Raven went through a stack of books that were mostly about spells and modern medicine. Cyborg started to read old book that looked like it was written in Tamaranean. He had scanned the pages with his arm, attempting to translate the foreign language.

"Did you find anything?" Raven asked as she continued to flip through the medicine books.

"Not yet" Cyborg said "This book is too big to skim through"

Beast boy walked in. He had come back from patrolling the city, and his purple coat was frosted with snow as if someone dipped a butter knife in some cake frosting and smeared it all over him. He was shivering from head to toe, and I think an icicle formed in one of his nostrils. He stood at the doorway shivering, as he reached up and pulled it out, his teeth chattered as he spoke

"h-h-hey guys" Beast boy said "what's g-g-going on?"

He slowly took off his coat and gloves before walking through the door...Wait a minute, his coat had snow on it. That meant it finally started to snow outside! The first time this winter!

Cyborg turned his attention away from the books and laughed at the frozen green teenager "Was it cold out there Beast boy?" He asked.

"No" Beast boy replied sarcastically "It was sunny outside and 100 degrees."

"Oh really now?" Raven asked "Like no way...tell me more."

She gave a big smile and fluttered her eyelids. Beast boy shook his head and they cracked up in laughter.

"It's about time" Cyborg said "it should have been months ago..."

"Yeah, especially during Christmas" Beast boy said "that would have been fun"

Raven turned and smiled at him.

"Well, in that case, we should put a few blankets on her" Cyborg said

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea..." Beast boy said

Cyborg opened the closets and pulled a few extra sheets out. As they draped them over her, she suddenly started to stir. I can feel her weight shifting on the mattress; I think she was finally waking up. The titans looked at one another and surrounded her bed.

She slightly slid her bright green eyes open, blinking a few times before holding them into place.

"Cyborg?..." She murmured as she struggled to breathe "Beast boy? Raven?"

"Hey sweetheart" Cyborg said "how are you feeling?"

She struggled to keep her eyes open but smiled once she was aware of their presence. She didn't answer Cyborg's question, instead she looked up at him and slightly raised her hand to take his. I looked into her eyes and realized the pupils were dilated.

Raven had closed the window curtains, making the room slightly darker. It took away the pressure from Starfire's heavy eyelids but I honestly didn't she was potentially aware of what was going on.

"She's been fading in and out like this all day." Raven said "she's not strong enough to stay awake."

I turned my attention to the alien princess, and noticed that her smile had become a grimace. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from them, letting forth a loud moan.

"Star, what is it?" Cyborg asked "what's wrong?"

"Its Robin." She said "Something bad happened to Robin!"

I started to back away from her. She was getting upset, real upset. She must have had a bad dream and couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. She bent her arms back and struggled to sit up. Cyborg and Raven hovered over her, trying to calm her down. Cyborg touched her shoulders and got her to lay back down on the bed.

"What are you talking about, girl?" He asked "Robin is fine...He's fine Star!"

"You were dreaming" Raven said "it was all just a bad dream honey. We promise you, Robin is alright."

Their words didn't tranquilize her. Starfire began to thrash. "No, it really happened!" She shouted "I couldn't bare it! They're coming for you next! I can't lose all of you! I just can't!"

She curled her lips and squeezed her eyes shut. Raven looked up at the statistics of the heart monitor and looked startled at them. Cyborg sat on the edge and squeezed her hand, trying to earn her attention.

"Star..." He said "look at me."

She opened her eyes and let the tears spill from them as if a river dam broke apart. He reached over and wiped them away with a single stroke from his mechanical fingers.

"As long as we have each other, we won't allow anything bad to happen, alright?" He said.

"But…what about Robin..I...I..."

"Shhhh...He's okay" Raven said "We're all okay. We're all okay."

She stroked her face and Cyborg continued to hold her hand. At first the gestures didn't seem to comfort her as she let forth the sobbing and weeping. Then she eventually stopped, accepting that their word was good, and drifted back to sleep. Raven felt her forehead and pulled the covers over her, allowing her to rest.

"What was that all about?" Beast boy asked.

"The fever's getting worse" Cyborg said "It's messing with her mind."

"We really need to get help" Raven said "Did you guys ever find a way to reach her home planet?" She asked.

"No" Beast boy said "Cyborg and I have been trying all week, we're just not able to reach them."

"I'll go ahead and try one more time." Cyborg said "If that doesn't work then maybe...we should take her up there ourselves"

Raven let out an exhausted sigh "Robin's not going to like this..." She said "But what else can we do?"

"I don't know" Cyborg said "but we have to do what's best for her."

Cyborg turned around and walked out, leaving me in the room with Raven and Beast boy. I jumped back on the bed and climbed over to Starfire. I didn't want her to leave! What if she's gone for a long time? The fact that I'll be separated from her again…it just makes me so…mad! Mad at the world, mad at the titans, mad at myself, mad at everybody and everything!

I must have accidently pulled one of the wires because something got caught on one of my stubby legs. I heard something pop when I tried to detangle it, but I stopped dead in my tracks when Starfire slightly moved out of discomfort. Raven quickly yanked me off the bed and untangled the wires that got caught in my leg.

"What are you doing?" She shouted "stay away from her!"

She threw me down, hard, and turned her attention to Starfire. She started to re-adjust the wires that I had pulled.

"Beast boy, get him out of here" She said "he's messing everything up!"

"Aww Raven, he was only trying to cuddle" Beast boy said "isn't that right boy?"

I gave a small smile and nodded. I wished Raven wouldn't have been so mean about it. She finished adjusting the vitals and made sure that Starfire wasn't harmed from whatever I did.

"I don't care" She said "she needs her rest, and she won't get it with that thing climbing all over her."

I felt really bad but at the same time, Raven was being mean. It was just an accident after all...but Beast boy just nodded his head.

"Alright" He said "I'll take him out..."

He picked me up and carried me out of the infirmary. I looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Starfire before the door closed behind us.


	8. Chapter 8: Milestones

Chapter 8: Milestones

By the time we got back from our walk, they had already locked me out of the infirmary. I was desperate to squeeze through the door and run back in there. Unfortunately, all my attempts resulted in failure.

Cyborg and Beast boy occasionally came in and out, but they wouldn't even let me work my way through the door's crack. I felt a lurch in my heart because I was no longer allowed to see her. Cyborg was never able to get a hold of Starfire's home planet, so they started to plan on taking her up there. If she's really sick, then I may never see her again for a long time. I just sat there and waited all day, hoping for an opportunity. I wish Raven would understand that my time with her is limited.

Robin finally came back down around 9 that evening. He pretty much slept through the entire day and regained the energy to take care of Star again. As he approached the door, I wanted to make another attempt. Robin wasn't aware that the others booted me out earlier. I came out in the open and looked up at him. He looked determined, anxious to hear an update about his beloved alien princess. I already know that he wasn't going to be happy with the news. Then again, he would do anything for Starfire's recovery.

He glanced down at me before opening the door. I jolted past him, rushing inside the room. Everyone was in here, so I worked hard to keep a low profile. I quickly took refuge underneath the nightstand and tuned into their conversation.

"Hey Man" Cyborg said "We're glad you were able to get some rest."

Robin quietly walked over to Starfire's bedside and stared down at the sleeping princess. "Yeah" he said "I appreciate everything you guys have done."

Beast boy strolled over and gave him a pat on the back "That's what team mates are for, dude!" he shouted "besides, you were kinda over killing the prince charming thing."

Robin let out a soft chuckle "Yeah" he said "I guess I was a little overwhelmed."

He sat on the edge of the mattress, and reached to stroke Starfire's face. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he walked in. He seemed disappointed that nothing changed.

"Robin, we need to talk." Raven finally said placing a hand on his shoulder "We made some decisions while you were away."

The boy wonder frowned and shifted his position on the bed "What do you mean?" He asked, with that determined look on his face again.

"We tried everything man." Cyborg said "by now it's obvious that what where doing isn't enough."

Robin's eyes widened and he immediately started to panic "What's wrong with her?" He asked "What did you find?"

"Nothing" Raven said "I looked through every book, every possible source and found nothing."

"We ran some tests on her and tried to see if anything was affecting her immune system" Cyborg said "It could be a cold, but Star's different from the rest of us. We don't know what the illness is doing to her."

"I'm usually an expert on things like this" Raven said "but even an expert can't know everything. That's why we decided that the best thing to do is just...take her up there."

"What?" Robin asked "to Tamaran?"

"Yeah..." Beast boy said "Those dudes are the true experts. It would be beneficial for her health."

"I've fired up the T-Ship" Cyborg said "It's time we change our game plan."

Robin hung his head. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about this. But no matter how much we didn't want to, we knew it was the best thing to do at this point. Robin looked up at his team and nodded his head "okay" he mouthed silently, in a tone that you could barely hear.

Suddenly the tower alarm system went off. The blazing siren was loud enough to penetrate my ear drums. The room flashed red and everyone quickly jumped in surprise. It's been so quiet lately that nobody expected it to go off.

Starfire moaned as the siren continued to blast. It woke her up and it was really bothering her. Cyborg rushed to the computer, and started looking for the source. He quickly shut off the siren for Starfire's sake.

Robin buried his face in his hands "Perfect timing" He muttered "What's going on?"

Cyborg scanned the screen for the source "It's only giving me the location" He said "It doesn't say who's out there or what they're up too."

"Great" Robin gritted "just what we need at a time like this."

Cyborg turned the computer off and stood. Beast boy and Raven had already rushed out of the room.

"We'll go out and take care of it" he said "You should stay here and goof around with your girlfriend."

Robin couldn't help but laugh "Are you sure you guys can handle it without me?" He asked.

"It'll be fine" Cyborg said "It can't possibly be that bad."

He turned around and leaving without another word. The only people left in the room were me, him and Starfire. Having heard the commotion, the alien princess opened her eyes and blinked wearily.

"Robin?" She asked, reaching her hand to take his. He immediately noticed the gesture and laced his strong fingers around hers.

"Hi honey" He said sitting back down on the bed. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

Knowing that the other titans were gone, I emerged from underneath my hiding spot and jumped on top of the bed. Starfire didn't speak up, but she lifted her arms. This was her gesture of saying that she wanted him to come close. Robin hovered over her and leaned his face towards her.

"I'm so happy that you're okay" She moaned, giving him small kisses on the lips.

Robin pulled back and cocked an eyebrow "Of course I am" He said "Why wouldn't I be?"

Starfire's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. Her body tensed up and she just started crying all the sudden. Robin was just confused as I was. What was going on? Why did she think he was in danger? He clutched her head to his chest and rocked her back and forth. They wrapped their arms around each other for comfort.

"Star?" He asked "What's gotten into you?"

He held her tightly letting her express her emotions; I have never seen Starfire cry that hard before. Whatever she had seen in her sleep must have been horrific. I scooted closer and curled up next to her.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" She shouted. "I saw them murder you with my own eyes!"

She held him tighter, giving him a bone-crushing embrace. Robin's face turned blue, but he reacted like it was nothing. Starfire had done the same thing earlier today, when the other three titans were in the room. I wonder what's going on…

"Oh no, no, no, that never happened!" Robin said attempting to calm her down "You must have been dreaming..."

"It wasn't a dream" Starfire weeped"it was real..."

Robin didn't say anything more. He just held her in his arms until she settled down. All this crying would come to a stop eventually. He waited patiently and quietly, rocking her back and forth to pacify her. Starfire eventually stopped after a good fifteen minutes; Robin's shoulder was completely covered with her snot.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

Starfire pulled away from him. "Yes" She mouthed "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Robin said offering her a tissue "Now what was that about? I still have no idea why you're so upset."

Starfire sighed and lay back down on the bed, wiping away the last of her tears with the tissue "Robin?" She asked "Do you think you could keep this a secret between you and me?"

"Well, it depends" Robin said "I can't make any promises."

Starfire shut her eyes briefly. "It's just that I never wanted any of you to know..." She said.

"You never wanted us to know what?" Robin asked.

My ears perked up and I find myself drawn into the conversation. Starfire has a secret? I thought she told the titans everything about herself. I guess I was wrong. This should be interesting.

"It's about my past..." She said "about my life before I came here."

"Oh, I see" Robin said "Well my ears are open if you want to talk about it."

She looked up at him "remember the citadel?" She asked

"Yeah" He said "What about them?"

Starfire has lived here for almost four years. I don't know much about her background, but I'm still aware of her past. Growing up, her family was like a sheet of paper, ripped to shreds by the gordanians. Both of her parents are dead, her brother has been missing for over a decade and Blackfire...oh man. Starfire also has the cruelest sister ever.

But who was the Citadel? I remember Starfire mentioning them a few times, but who were they? Were they another enemy race? Are they out to get her? Starfire remained silent for a moment before she explained everything to Robin.

"Lately I've been getting nightmares that they'll come back for me one day" She said "I've already lost my entire family from the war, and I'm afraid that I'll someday lose all of you too..."

I guess that's a reasonable fear to have, everyone is afraid to lose somebody they love. I almost had a heart attack that one night when she got sick. I wouldn't know what to do if she were taken away from me.

"Oh Star" Robin said "We're too strong to let things like that happen! You know that, right?"

"But you have no idea who they are, Robin!" Starfire said "They're the most powerful alien race in the galaxy, they have unlimited power within their fingertips...I have seen them kill so many of my people."

Her green orbs glistened as she looked into his masked eyes "The gordanians have sided with them to try and take over my planet. They've put too much effort into selling me as a slave." She said "I know without a doubt that they've been plotting against me all these years. I just don't know what to do."

Robin's eyes narrowed "Star…We have survived so much together." He said "We've gone through the toughest trials and we never let anything tear us apart, right?"

Starfire remained silent for a moment "What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Remember Slade…? and Brother Blood? We took those guys down like they were nothing!" He said "and let's not forget our battle with Trigon, and that fierce one with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"So what's you point?" She asked "The Citadel is different from all of them!"

Robin held her shoulders firmly and locked his eyes right into hers "Just Listen to me" He said "We're your family. You were always there to protect us through those times, and we'll always be there to protect you too."

"But what if…"she started to say, before Robin hushed her and pressed his fingers against her lips.

"No more worrying" he said "everything will be fine, okay? You just have to trust us like you always have."

Starfire relaxed and nodded. Then she sat up and embraced him. I try to make out what she just said. Were the gordanians allies with the Citadel? Why do they want to enslave Starfire so badly? This was all too confusing.

"Wow…" She said, changing the subject "all of that happened so long ago."

"I know." Robin said "Sometimes I still wonder what ever happened to Slade."

"Me too" She said "It's been so long."

"Yeah, it seems so weird doesn't it?"

His face became determined. I remember how he used to be so obsessed with that guy. I'll never forget those nights when I noticed him working till 3, 4, or 5 in the morning. He would stare at those security cameras waiting for something to happen. Then there's that one night when the stress almost killed him. He threatened to attack his team and Starfire…Before she went to bed that night, I noticed a bunch of wound-like bruises on her left arm. They were left by Robin. He had physically attacked her. Following that event, he apologized to her so many times, but she kept a distance from him until she forgot about it.

"Robin?" Starfire asked "Are you alright?"

"Of course" He said "Why you ask?"

"I don't know" She said "I just wanted to make sure."

Robin smiled and lifted his hand to feel her forehead. It was already clear that her fever had broken. I was so happy that she started to become her normal self again. For once, she was actually starting to show signs of recovery.

I tripped over her legs and whimpered to get her attention; she noticed me struggling to step over the wires and scooped me up in her arms "Oh Silkie" She said "How has my little bumgorf been?"

She still calls me her "bumgorf" every once in a while. But like I said, she's strayed away from her original personality. It's just so weird hearing her use both slang and proper grammar. It must be from all those kisses she shared with Robin. She could learn any language by just kissing someone on the lips, apparently she learned a lot of English from Robin...and I mean ALOOOOT.

I gurgled happily and rubbed up against her. Starfire laughed and pulled me closer to her "Silkie!" she playfully shouted "What are you doing?"

I honestly had no idea; I just enjoyed her scent so much that I would bury my nostrils in her flesh to receive the best whiffs possible.

"It looks like somebody really missed you" Robin said "he really helped out to take care of you!"

Starfire smiled and continued to stroke my back "You did?" She asked me "Oh you're such a good boy!"

She hugged me tighter and gave me several kisses across my face. I licked her cheek in return, but her face cringed and she wiped it away.

"Eww that was a slobbery one" She said, using her blankets to wipe it off her cheek. Robin just laughed and let me sniff his fingers; I rubbed my face against his hand, thanking him for not booting me out.

I really missed Starfire. Her eyes are like light bulbs. Her laughter is music to my ears. Her warm smile could lighten up any gloomy setting. And she just didn't seem so alive these past few days. This was the happiest I felt all week. She's finally on the road to recovery. And who knows? Maybe she doesn't have to leave for Tamaran after all…


End file.
